1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a power supply and a plasma display including the power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. It may include, depending on its size, several scores of pixels to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern. One frame (1 TV field) of such a plasma display may be divided into a plurality of subfields having weight values, and each subfield may include a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period.
In the reset period, the status of each discharge cell may be initialized to facilitate an addressing operation in the discharge cell. In the address period, an addressing operation may be performed to select turn-on/turn-off cells, i.e., cells to be turned on or turned off. In the sustain period, a discharge operation may be performed to display characters or images based on the addressed cells. As the driving time of a plasma display accumulates, i.e., increases, characteristics of a magnesium oxide (MgO) layer in the PDP may change such that a discharge delay, i.e., a delay between application of a discharge voltage and the occurrence of the resulting discharge, is unduly increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and is not provided as prior art.